Vongola Battle Ultimo
by Takeyoshi Sawada
Summary: Poem Selection continuation from previous poetry work


Vongola Battle Ultimo (Choice Arc to Inheritance Sucession arc)

(Note: these stanzas are based on the free internet online anime manga which is currently showing at Tokyo, Japan. Philippine Local cable channel or free tv had not already acquired its franchise. it is also based manga comics which are sold in Japan.)

Choice Arc Prologue

A new battle begins with new passage and pathway for this battle to be undertaken;  
preparation underwent training with new fervor from prior Arc;  
nothing truly faced new ideals for new battle with Byakuran, nemesis;

Tsuna and his fellow guardians begins their quest to unleash his new knowledge and training,  
They are set to adhere into new ideals because it may lead him in making things realise,  
Reborn cautioned Tsunayoshi who are there now facing.

Byakuran indeed may his message felt accross as his hetchmen were able to track Vongola HQ;  
He will be able to undertake whatever they needed to comply indeed it was how the flow of Choice battle be made.

All participants were gathered in the Namimori Shrine and they were all teleported,  
nonetheless, we can find their way to Byakuran's battle site, accordingly,  
it was now set forth and preparations had been made.

Battle begin, Vomgola and Milefoire arrived at the designated place, wherein there are able face each other, the evitable event had come into reality. The chosen target where Daisy for Milefoire and Irie for the Vongolas.

Tsuna vs. Torikabuto

Tsunayoshi Sawada unfazed with the path being called, Tsuna faced it head on subsquently,  
he face Torikabuto , a mist nemesis, he seem to be deceit at all cost, he sought ways to overcome the foe, he unleash his box weapon natsu to counteract every deceit with using some sun element and he prepared himself for the search and launches the X burner air to Torikabuto , still being deceive , he continual pursuit to find the target Daisy.

Yamamoto vs. Saru

Takeshi yammaoto face Saru which is totally dealing how nemesis may lead him to victory soon where true swordsman style unleach by both fighters, nonetheless, it will bring themselves, how each they are enable to overcome each other, but the victor was Takeshi Yamamoto, Byakuran crushes Saru which later manifest Genshki which was crushed to death by Byakuran's Cloud Guardian.

Finale

Victory is fast approaching , vongolas and Milefoire may now face in the passage of every fighters may find its path where Gokudera was distracted and unable to be defeated. Target were being persuaded Daisy and Irie, it was ill fated for the Vongolas, Cloud guardian of the nemesis hit Irie, it was erring sight to behold, Cervello checked who won but Milefoire Won.

Irie explained everything about the parallel world and their relationship with Byakuran;  
The new arc approaches as Yuni had approached and Tsuna asked them to protect her as he protected her more.

Inheritance Succession Arc

With facing their defeat and disgusted spirits, new trial approaches where they faced themselves;  
uni evoked to Primo to appear and new trial approached, they shall be notified who goes first.

Primo decided that it will be worth of time and it needed by Decimo boss and guardians, the process was revealed, it went as it should be...

Trial #1 Asari Ugetsu's Test of Vongola Decimo's Rain Guardian's Resolves

Ugetsu Asari undergo the first test of Rain Guardian resolves which at first it went haywired due Yamamoto 's arrogance which the calmness in him was lost. Colonello tried to intervened but it lead for lost in the first trial. it is now proceeded that Decimo rain guardian proceeded what is expected of him, Ugetsu gives his approval thru blue flame.

Trial #2 Lampo's Test of Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian's Resolve

To absorb the damages of the family is uniqueness of lightning guardian which Verde an arcobaleno hinders Lambo Decimo lightning guardian but Lampo seems apathetic since the person who will inherit for just a six year old kid which it lasted for some much blastings and destructions, eventually he receive his inheritance.

Trial #3 G.'s Test of Vongola Decimo's Storim Guardian's Resolve

G Primo's storm guardian took a different twist into the life of Gokudera Hayato which was bluffed with uri's lost which his box weapon which proven to be G in his disguise of Gokudera kun proven to be a good friend at all times with Tsuna and G rebuked Gokudera even if he won't be a storm guardian, he resolved proved to be worthy as Tsuna affirms and Gokudera misquoted it as his Decimo right hand man.

Trials #4 and #5 Alaude's and Knuckle's Test of Vongola Decimo's Cloud and Sun Guardian's Resolve

Hibari was supposed to have his Inheritance when Alaude manifest that no crowding be intiated and totally deviate from crowding, Skull wickedly plot himself to asisst Hibari in his test. Sasagawa tried to help Hibari which Kyouya does not allowed him but when two joined forces, they defeated Skull, thereby both received their Inheritance from Alaude and Knuckles who deemed them worthy of inheritance.

Trial #6 and #7 Demon Spade's and Giotto's Test of Vongola Decimo Mist Guardian and Vongola Decimo Resolve

The Trap was set when Chrome was under control by Demon Spade which all girls of Vongolas assisted her which Ken and Chikusa aggravated the situation to be leaded to dismay, Guardians are recalled and illusions where set that all guardian must fight with Demon Spade, Relentlessly all agreed and was split into several groups eventually the Sawada's resolve reiterated and Roduko 's resolve tested as well, thereby, Demon and Tsuna fought for the Inheritance test which Primo Intervene and thereby Chrome and Tsuna received their Inheritance Testt and Choice Part 2 starts anew.

Choice 2 Arc begins new next poem series...


End file.
